


Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Anniversary Week(s) (SU) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: I started a lapidot week last year but never finished, so maybe I can this year? Don't be disappointed if I don't for a few months.





	1. Recovery/Reunion

Peridot didn’t want to believe it. Peridot didn’t want to believe a word Steven had said the day before. He had come in from the warp pad and practically broke down the door with his knocking. When she finally opened the door, he talked quickly, saying he had been up near the laundry looking at the moon through a telescope and had the barn. Peridot went through all the possibilities; a trick of the light, a pile of debris, some dust in the lenses. He insisted it was the barn and stated that he would be heading on Lion to check it out tomorrow.  
Peridot sat in the bathtub, scrolling through apps on her tablet, petting Pumpkin, who sat in her lap.  
“Pumpkin what am I going to do?” Peridot whispered. Pumpkin yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Peridot. Peridot was fighting back tears at this point. If that really WAS the barn, and Lapis was there WITH the barn, and Steven convinces her to come back, she didn’t know how she would feel. She would be happy of course, but angry and scared too. She didn’t want to be hurt again and being left behind by the gem she loved hurt a lot. She checked the time on her tablet, 5:27. She should get some sleep. But she couldn’t sleep.  
It made her think of Lapis.  
~  
Steven came down and knocked on her door around eight later that morning. He boarded Lion and said he was heading off, leaving Peridot alone in the house, since the Crystal Gems were on a mission. She stayed alone for hours, traveling around the house (at least the parts she could access), playing on her tablet, playing with Pumpkin, or even occasionally reading books, but not that magazine Amethyst left lying around since it was Lapis’s magazine.  
After she felt she had exhausted everything she could do, she started preparing a speech in the event that Steven came back with Lapis. She marked what topics she wanted to hit, topics she wanted to avoid, ones that were indifferent, and ones that could swing either way. She replayed her spiel in her head over and over, hearing it word for word, changing and removing stuff as she felt she should.  
Then she heard Lion’s familiar roar.  
She glanced briefly out the window, seeing the flash of blue she had been hoping for, and that she dreaded to see at the same time. Peridot thought to herself, this is it and ran down to the beach.  
Peridot running slowed to a speed walk after she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she completely stopped when she was within ten feet of Lapis. She was talking in a hushed voice to Steven, her back turned to Peridot. Steven glanced over at her, drawing Lapis’s attention off of him and she turned around.  
“Peridot I…” Hearing her voice burned down that dam she had built to keep her emotions in check.  
“How could you just LEAVE?!” Peridot basically shouted. “We had so much built here! We had a home, we had our own little family, we had our morps, camp pining hearts, we had EVERYTHING we needed! I understand that you went through the war, but we don’t even know if there will BE a war! The diamonds could have just forgotten about this planet all over again, they could think Steven is dead for all we know!” Peridot gave up on trying to hold back her tears. “I missed you Lapis,” she sobbed. Lapis ran forward and hugged her tightly. For the first time, Lapis initiated the hug.  
“I’m sorry Peridot,” Lapis said, tears streaming out of her eyes as well.  
“Don’t ever leave me again.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”


	2. Earth/Space

Peridot gingerly climbed onto Lapis’s back.   
“Are you sure about this?” Lapis asked.   
“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go get our barn.”  
Lapis spread her wings and flew up into the sky. Peridot looked around as they gained altitude looking down at the cities that dotted the coastline. Beach City hardly lit a candle to some of the larger cities. She looked over at the sun rising over the ocean, painting the sky beautiful colors. She looked up, seeing the stars and the moon still in the sky, slowly exiting her view. They kept going up and up, so they could no longer see the cities and the beaches that were on the Earth.   
“How do you not fly constantly? It’s amazing.” Lapis chuckled at Peridot’s comment. Seeing as Peridot had been the one that was hesitant to go and retrieve the barn from the moon.  
“It becomes normal after a while,” Lapis said. Peridot thought about times when Lapis couldn’t fly but knew it was better not to mention it. As they got closer to their destination, Peridot could see the stars and the moon much better than she could on earth.   
“Wow. I’ve seen them all before, but never like this. It’s amazing.” Lapis looked around.  
“I guess it is. I’ve never really looked around before. I’ve always had one destination in mind whenever I flew around here.” They arrived at their destination, and Lapis landed and crouched down so that Peridot could get off her back. Peridot immediately ran to the barn, which looked very out-of-place in the gray landscape. She checked everything inside, then ran back outside.   
“How are we going to get back to Earth?” Peridot asked. Lapis thought for a moment, then spoke.  
“You could ride in the barn while I carry it back to our fields, or you could ride on my back again. You’re choice.”  
“I’ll ride on your back,” Peridot said and Lapis lowered herself so Peridot could scramble back in her position. Lapis surrounded the barn with water, and they headed back to Earth. They arrived back at their fields, placing the barn back where it belongs.   
“I need to get my things from the temple!” Peridot yelled and ran off. Lapis just smiled and settled in the hammock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught myself up


	3. Magic/Tech AU

Peridot swore quietly under her breath. She just couldn’t get this spell right. She read the incantation again, said the phrase again, waved her hand again. It only caused a ripple in the water. She threw the book against the wall in frustration, crossed her arms and huffed.   
“Whatcha doing?” She felt someone lean over her shoulder and she sighed.  
“Nothing Lapis.” Lapis moved over to her book, picked it up and flipped it to the page Peridot had been on.  
“Hydrokinesis? Really? Peri, just because I can do it doesn’t mean you have to.”  
“Lapis, you’ve got the spell for ferrokinesis down. I’m not unique anymore.” Lapis walked back over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Natural born abilities are WAY different Peridot. I will never be able to move metal to the extent you can, and if it’s even possible, it would take years to do. You’re still unique. Hydrokinesis is also difficult. And…” Lapis pointed to Peridot’s book. “This book is very outdated. They made the spell easier, Jasper learned the simples in a few months. I bet you could learn it faster.” Lapis said.  
“Care to accompany me to the library?” Peridot held out her hand.  
“Sure.” Lapis took Peridot’s hand in her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydrokinesis is the ability to move water with your mind, and ferrokinesis is the same thing except metals instead of water


	4. Free Day (Shipping War)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has very little Lapidot, and is mostly told by Steven and Connie's view

Steven skipped through the fields of corn and other crops, careful not to step on any. He quickly approached the barn and walked inside.  
“Peridot? Lapis?”  
“GIVE UP PERIDOT!”  
“NEVER!” Steven ducked as darts flew over his head and he dived under the hammock. From his view he could see Peridot hiding behind one of her meep morps, wielding a nerf gun. How she got the nerf gun was beyond him, and he was confused.  
“Peridot what’s going on?”  
“Lapis will not admit that Percy and Pierre are clearly the superior couple!” Steven watched as another dart was shot, this time from Lapis.  
“Percy and Paulette are together on the show!” Another volley of darts was fired from both sides and Steven pulled out his phone.  
“Connie? Can you come to the barn?”  
“Why? What’s going on?”  
“Just meet me outside.” Steven surveyed the “war zone” around them then made a bolt for the door. He could hear more screeching and crashing from inside.  
~  
Steven watched Connie running up the hill with Lion following close behind.  
“Steven, what’s joining on?” Connie asked as the noise from inside continued.  
“I don’t know! Lapis and Peridot are fighting over who Percy should date.” Connie pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“Let me handle this. But we’ve got to go to your house first.”  
~  
Steven and Connie stood outside the barn. “Armor on?”  
“Yep.”  
“Nerf stuff ready?” Steven shuffled around a bit.  
“Yeah.” They ran into the barn.  
“HOLD YOUR FIRE.”  
“NOT UNTIL SHE ADMITS PERCY AND PIERRE ARE SUPERIOR!”  
“THEY AREN’T!” More of the foam bullets were fired, and Connie waved Steven over.  
“New plan: Hug attack.”  
“What?”  
“I hug Peridot and you hug Lapis. They won’t be able to move. They’ll be forced to surrender.” Steven grinned and they turned so their backs were pressed together.  
“Three, two, one…”  
“CHARGE!” They lunged at their victims and quickly latched on. Steven attached himself to Lapis’s legs and Connie caught Peridot in a bear hug.  
“Steven! What are you doing!”  
“Surrender!”  
“CONNIE LET GO THIS INSTANT!”  
“Never!” Connie signaled to Steven, pointed at the hammock and mouthed “could you get her over there?” Steven nodded and looked up at Lapis.  
“Lapis? Could you walk over there?” Lapis looked down at Steven and relaxed.  
“Sure but I have to move you so I can walk.” Steven let Lapis picked him up and she held him to her shoulder and went to sit in the hammock.  
“Peridot you’ve got to move with me.”  
“No! I refuse to give in.”  
“I’ll take away you Camp Pining Hearts.” Peridot compiled and they shuffled over the hammock. With everyone seated, Peridot and Lapis refused to look at each other.  
“Can one of you tell me what your disagreement is about?” Connie asked.  
“Lapis won’t admit how much better the relationship between Percy and Pierre is.”  
“Percy and Paulette are actually together!” Connie took in a deep breath.  
“Do you think you can move past this and get along?”  
“I can if Peridot stops bringing it up,” Peridot grumbled in response.  
“Peridot?” Steven asked.  
“I don’t understand how she can’t see it!”  
“Lapis, could you try to listen to Peridot’s views?” Lapis shrugged.  
“If we leave would you two get along.”  
“Sure,” Peridot said and Lapis nodded. Steven and Connie got up, waved goodbye and left.  
“That was something. I’m gonna take a nap.” Lapis yawned and laid down.  
“Me too.” Peridot laid down next to Lapis and wasn’t pushed off despite the battle that had occurred.


	5. Fear/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Alone at Sea

Peridot uploaded the latest post of her new social media, proud of her work and mass of followers. She heard the “whoosh” she had become so accustomed too and quicky “tweeted” again. She watched her companion walk into the barn, fingers still typing so swiftly, and flinched when she saw Lapis fall to her knees. She quickly tweeted out her final post for the day and ran over to her.  
“Lapis, are you okay?” She asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt her trembling underneath her hand. Lapis attempted to speak, but choked on a sob and shook her head instead. Peridot sat down next to her, keeping her hand on her shoulder.   
“What happened?”  
“Jasper,” Lapis sobbed, tears flowing freely. Peridot wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close.   
“It’s okay, she’s gone now.”  
“No, I saw her, Peridot. She wanted too…”   
“Wanted to what?” Lapis looked into Peridot’s eyes, and all the anger that had been in hers left to appear another time when she saw the concern in Peridot’s. Lapis took a deep breath and continued.  
“Wanted to fuse into Malachite,” Lapis said before letting out another sob.   
“It’s okay Lapis, she’s not here. This is our home, you’re safe here.” Lapis leaned into Peridot’s hold and sighed.  
“But she was there Peridot. I saw her.”   
“What happened when you saw her?”  
“She asked me to fuse, and when I said no, she attacked Steven.” Peridot tried to keep calm.  
“Is he okay?”  
“She didn’t reach him. I-I ruined Greg’s boat to get her away from him.”  
“At least you’re all okay.”   
“But I’m not okay.”   
“You're safe, your home.” Lapis lingered in Peridot’s hold for a little longer, before pulling away and wiping her eyes.   
“I’m gonna go to sleep. Would you…” Lapis cringed at how distasteful the words sounded coming out of her mouth, but she knew she needed this. “Sleep with me? So I don’t have nightmares?” She made air quotes as she said nightmares, due to her lack of understanding of the concept. Peridot nodded and they walked over the hammock. They laid down and Lapis shifted so her head was resting on Peridot’s chest, despite how the height difference made it so her feet were almost hanging off of the hammock. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep without any events.


	6. Musical/Song Inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Helpless from Hamilton
> 
> Orignal Lyrics from https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/linmanuelmiranda/helpless.html

[Peridot/Jasper/Steven/All Crystal Gems (except Lapis):]  
Hey hey hey hey

[Lapis (all Crystal Gems):]  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Girl you got me (Hey hey hey)

[Lapis and Crystal Gems:]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Lapis:]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

[Lapis and Crystal Gems:]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

[Lapis (all Crystal Gems):]  
Grab a sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)  
My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)  
And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)  
Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...

Lapis milled around, giggling as she watched Amethyst bouncing around the dance hall, and getting frustrated as she kept getting herself caught on her dress. She looked up to see a new group of guests walk in. She sees Amethyst walk over and take one of them by her arm, and the gem turned back and looked her in the eyes.

Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Peridot:]  
Where are you taking me?

[Amethyst:]  
I'm about to change your life

[Peridot:]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[Lapis:]  
Lapis Lazuli  
It's a pleasure to meet you

[Peridot:]  
Lazuli?

[Amethyst:]  
My sister

[Lapis:]  
Thank you for all your service

[Peridot:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[Amethyst:]  
I'll leave you to it

Lapis watched as Amethyst chatted with the guest, and felt discouraged as she knew that Amethyst had much more luck charming people with her personality than herself. She grew surprised when she saw Amethyst lead the guest over and they entered a conversation. She heard her sister say “I’m about to change your life” and she lost hope again. She turned to walk away when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw Amethyst with the guest standing there. She did the only thing that didn’t feel awkward (although it did), went for a handshake.  
“Lapis Lazuli, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Lazuli?” The stranger seemed confused.  
“My sister. Different last names and all.” Amethyst explained.   
“I’m Peridot.” She accepted the handshake.  
“Thank you for all your service.” Lapis said.  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Peridot blushed.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Amethyst waved and walked off to seduce some other guests.

 

[Lapis and Crystal Gems:]  
One week later

[Lapis:]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem

[Amethyst:]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share her

[Lapis (all Crystal Gems):]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')  
Garnet's stone-faced while you're asking for her blessin' (blessin')  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)

Garnet makes her way across the room to you (Ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through." (Ooh)  
But then she shakes your hand and says, "Be true." (Ooh)  
And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...

Lapis watched in shock as Peridot proposed her plan to Garnet, who’s face remained as plain as ever. Lapis felt herself close to tears as Garnet’s face stayed plain after Peridot asked for her blessings. After Peridot’s proposal, she watched in horror as Garnet didn’t speak for a least a full minute. Then she shook Peridot’s hand and said “be true,” with a smile almost as big as the breath Lapis had let out.

(Hey!)  
Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
Yes Pearl, that gem is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em

[Peridot:]  
Lapis, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Steven confides in me, Amethyst tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Lapis, swear to God  
You'll never feel so…

Peridot carefully took Lapis’s hand and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
“Helpless.”

[Peridot (Lapis) {all women}:]  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Lapis...  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
(Down for the count and I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine 'cause Lapis's in it {Helpless!}  
(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
{Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}

[*wedding march plays*]

[All gems:]  
On Earth you can be a new gem  
On Earth you can be a new gem  
On Earth you can be a new gem

[Lapis:]  
Helpless


	7. Guardian Angel/Watching Over

Lapis won’t call what she was doing stalking. She wouldn’t call it being over-protective either. When Peridot had told her that she was going on a mission with Steven to try and get a corrupted gem, she had a feeling that it wouldn’t end well. When she tried to find Garnet, she had been nowhere to be found. Lapis decided that instead of idly standing by and waiting for bad news, she would try to prevent it.  
She warped to the kindergarten and silently summoned her wings, flying around almost silently, following the echoing voices of Peridot and Steven. She quickly caught up with them and she kept trying to stay hidden, which was pretty difficult. She heard a loud roar, and the excited squeaking of Steven and Peridot, who then raced off after the noise. They ran into a dead end and when they turned to head back out, a huge corrupted Jasper jumped in front of them. She reared up, kicking her paws, and landed again with a thump.   
Lapis stayed back as she watched, not sure if they needed her help, and if she would be able to help them. “That’s not that Jasper, that’s not that Jasper,” she kept telling herself, but she couldn’t get herself to move. She watched as the gem swiped and hit Peridot, knocking her backward and Steven summoned his bubble. Lapis jumped down in between the two groups.  
“Lapis?!” Peridot and Steven said in sync. Lapis tried to draw water from the distant ocean and got enough to block a hit from the gem as more water kept coming. She finally got enough and made a water-pearl, since she couldn’t attack herself. The water-pearl would go for hits and Lapis would block others, and they did well for a while. The gen suddenly caught them both off-guard by swiping, separating the water-pearl and knocking Lapis to the ground. The gem swung her claw downward, and Lapis prepared for impact, but it never came. She heard a “poof” and saw the gemstone fall to the ground at her feet, along with a piece of metal, and Peridot and Steven ran over to her.   
“Lapis are you okay?” Peridot asked frantically and Steven checked her over.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”   
“You don’t seem to be infected, so I don’t have to lick you, but does your back hurt?”  
“Steven, I’m fine.” Steven hugged her leg and Peridot hugged her waist and she smiled.  
“Okay, we’ve got to start heading back,” Steven said.

**Author's Note:**

> "Spheal" means rant of a lot of words basically. I don't know if I spelled it right either.


End file.
